Sif Hunderson
Sif Hunderson is the 10th Alphacarnation, and the main protagonist of Alpha! Backstory Sif Hunderson is a 16 year old superhero. As a child, he was taken in for adoption when his parents mysteriously disappeared. His adoptive parents, Martha and Kenneth Greene raised him for 10 years. As much as his adoptive parents loved him, Sif never showed the same feeling. He was always wondering what happened to his parents. Throughout his 10 years, Sif was always an outcast at school and was socially awkward around people. Usually stuttering, no eye contact, and trying to avoid conversation. He was also made fun of his strange name, "Sif". One day, on a school fieldtrip, Sif and other students went to go visit a small, ancient canyon in Wonder City. A fight between an Alien and a Cyborg, Tronn and Alphamaster was commencing. The battle was destroying the canyon slowly, and all the students ran away without getting hurt. As Sif was trying to run away, giant rocks and debris covered the paths, leaving him stranded in the middle of the battle. Tronn noticed Sif, and tried to save him. However, this gave Alphamaster an advantage, and he hit Tronn with many strong blows, which nearly killed him. Sif saw what was going on, and threw a rock at Alphamaster's back so he would pay attention to Sif. He turned around, and approached Sif slowly. Tronn got up, damaged, and hit Alphamaster away from Sif. He quicly grabbed Sif and teleported out of the canyon. In Tronn's safe spot, they discuss who each of them are and why Sif helped Tronn. Tronn reveals that he has a gauntlet-like device named The Alphatrix, in which he was defending the universe from any threats, as a guardian, with a title known as the Alphacarnation. Strangely, despite knowing each other for about 5 minutes, he decides to give The Alphatrix to Sif. He says that he saw a vision, a spark that can only be found in worthy Alphacarnations. Sif put it on, in fear, confusion, and curiousity. The Alphatrix tightened around Sifs wrist, so much so that it even caused pain. It then scanned his body, and started to recallibrate. Instead of a Gauntlet, it was somewhat like a band. Tronn explained that it scanned a Human, and it made the device look like something from Earth. Sif had the power of 100 Aliens from that moment on, and started a "superhero" lifestyle as he calls it, and kept his identity a secret. For one year, Sif was stopping crime and stopping very few supervillains, with Tron mentoring him through it. Appearance Sif wears a black short-sleeved jacket with indigo collars on his neck, as well as some indigo stripes on the sleeves of his jacket, and the lower part of the jacket. There's an indigo-colored hourglass with two arrows in the center of his black shirt. Sif has brown hair and brown eyes. Sif's Alphatrix looks like a metal band, with a strip of a black screen going all around the band appearance. The same hourglass appears in the front of the screen. Personality Sif is sometimes calm, but can get very whinny if he doesn't like something, which can include training. Sif feels frightened and uncomfortable as the 10th Alphacarnation, but yet feels like he has a sense of purpose. Sif doesn't exactly enjoy the company of his adoptive parents, and tries to avoid them as much as possible. When trying to live a normal life, Sif feels oddly depressed and feels without purpose, and tries to become a hero as much as possible even if that's risking a lot of training. Around women, he can get a little too confident sometimes, or even inappropriate. Sif has no social life and dropped out of school, making him a little anti-social. Sif feels as though he needs to become a hero to have a sense of purpose, even if that's risking everything. He's very arrogant and anti-social, but yet charming and supportive. Abilities Sif has no abilities, as he's only a human. However, with the Alphatrix, he can transform into 100 Aliens or more! Insert Link to Alphatrix Here Weakness Sif is a Human, with all Human weaknesses. But, the Alphatrix and the Aliens itself do have weaknesses. Relationships *Tronn Sif's relationship with Tronn can change easily, but it's mostly been good. Sif looks up to Tronn, and respects him, while Tronn thinks him to be a good boy, who has potential to be the best Alphacarnation. At worst, Sif would entirely ignore Tronn and not speak to him for a long time, to which Tronn ignores. Their relationship is good, and certainly needs a lot of improvement. *Martha & Kenneth Greene Sif's relationship to his adoptive parents are all negative. Sif feels hatred towards them, and though he doesn't miss his real parents as it seems, he just does not feel anything towards them. Sif tries to avoid talking to them, and disobeys a lot of their orders. Whenever they argue, Sif feels uncomfortable, and wishes to leave his home. *Bradly TBA *Alphamaster TBA Personal Issues Issues: Dealing with personal life. Sif doesn't go to school, or see his family. He has no job, and all he ever does is go "hero". Whenever his family needs him, he is never there. He also has money problems, his parents arent filthy rich but Sif needs money. He has no job or school anymore, and constantly asks. Sif needs to deal with his time with his parents, and helping them. He also notices a lot of fights with his parents, and tries to avoid them. Trivia *This version of Sif is confirmed to by the Prime Sif, while all the other Sifs are an alternate reality version.